Videos generally broadcasted on a live broadcast website in two live modes, i.e., landscape screen mode and portrait screen mode. A presenter can select, at a client terminal, the landscape screen mode or the portrait screen mode to conduct the live broadcast, and can also switch between the two mode s. However, if the presenter selects the categories of landscape screen or portrait screen improperly, there will occur the case where the portrait screen live broadcast occurs in a studio of the landscape screen category, or landscape screen live broadcast occurs in a studio of portrait screen category. Moreover, if the presenter switches between the landscape screen category and the portrait screen category frequently, excessive burden will be caused to the server, and accordingly proper restrictions should be provided. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a technical solution of switching between landscape broadcasting mode and portrait broadcasting mode that is capable of solving the above problem.